Tuer, c'est faire un choix
by MlleNaty
Summary: Et si le Joker trouvait un partenaire de jeu des plus macabres... Je sais, c'est un résumé plutôt concis. Post Dark Knight, Joker/OC.
1. Frappe Chirurgicale

_Bon, je n'ai jamais été douée pour les disclaimers donc, on va tâcher de faire court ! Une petite fic sur Joke-Joke avec plein de sang et de boyaux, donc rating M (interdit aux petits n'enfants). Bien entendu, Batman et sa bande ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !_

**Chapitre 1 : Frappe chirurgicale**

« Eh, le clown. »  
L'interpellé délaisse sa contemplation du mur capitonné pour le garde obèse qui l'appelle.  
« Ta bouffe. »  
Regard désintéressé sur l'espèce de pâté qu'on lui balance, retourne à la contemplation de son mur. Le garde ricane et lance avec un rire gras :  
« On t'as détrôné le clown. »  
Regard qui reste scotché au mur mais dresse l'oreille.  
« Un autre taré qui sévit à Gotham. L'Eventreur qu'on l'appelle, en hommage à Jack, tu vois… Il a la même passion pour les lames que toi, sauf que lui il est accro au scalpel. Il a déjà buté 12 personnes. Enfin charcuté, ça serait plus vrai. »  
Haussement d'épaule, contemple toujours le mur. Le garde grommelle et ferme la trappe de la porte de la cellule du Joker.  
Cela faisait désormais un an que le Joker croupissait à Arkham. Au début, les gardes de l'hôpital psychiatrique tremblaient de peur à la simple évocation de la cellule numéro 356. Désormais, ils tiraient à la courte paille qui irait humilier « le clown ». Depuis bientôt six mois, le Joker contemplait le mur en face de son lit. Certains disaient qu'il comptait les plis dus aux capitons, d'autres encore déclaraient qu'il attendait une délivrance providentielle qui arriverait par ce mur. En tout cas, il semblait clair aux yeux de tous que le Joker avait définitivement perdu la boule.

_«Gotham News. Bonsoir. L'Eventreur a encore frappé cette nuit…La victime est un policier de 38 ans nommé Brian Holloway. Il semblerait que les rues de Gotham soient désormais plus que dangereuses dès la tombée de la nuit. »_

Scène du crime. Mare de sang et de trippes. Une jeune recrue va vomir dans une poubelle voisine. Le médecin légiste lui-même a du mal à tenir debout lorsque le Commissaire vient aux nouvelles :  
« J'ai jamais vu une boucherie pareille. « Massacre à la tronçonneuse » m'apparaît comme moins cauchemardesque. »  
Bruits de vomissements de la recrue. Le légiste s'éponge le front avec un mouchoir alors que Jim Gordon blêmit devant le spectacle qui lui ait offert.  
« Qui peut bien faire ça ? »

Le légiste toussote et déclare en mettant de nouveaux gants, les autres étant trop souillés par le sang :  
« Quelqu'un d'instruit, sans nul doute… »  
Devant l'air d'incompréhension du commissaire, le médecin légiste continue tout en continuant de patauger dans les restes humains :  
« Oui. De sérieuses connaissances en chirurgie. Ceci n'est pas l'œuvre d'un boucher, bien au contraire. Il est logique, organisé, et la façon dont il tue ses victimes s'apparente plus à une expérience scientifique pour voir jusqu'où vont les limites du corps humains plutôt qu'à la bestialité d'un psychopathe ordinaire. Regardez comment il a ôté la peau ici pour découper les tendons du visage afin de les accrocher un peu partout sur le grillage…  
-C'est bon, c'est bon. Merci Doc' ! Envoyez-moi le rapport d'autopsie. »  
Le docteur ricana alors que Jim Gordon se retournait :  
« Ca va me prendre un sacré bout de temps. Déjà savoir s'il est mort égorgé, d'une rupture des cervicales ou d'une hémorragie de l'artère fémorale tient de l'exploit ! »

« Eh, le clown. »  
S'attendant à recevoir sa pitance du jour, l'interpellé ne daigna pas même tourner la tête.  
« Prépare-toi, on te transfère sur le continent. »  
Tourne la tête avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.  
« Le commissaire à peur que le nouveau frappadingue de Gotham vienne à ton secours. Donc tout à l'heure, c'est camisole et hasta la vista bye bye. »  
La trappe de la porte se referme dans un grincement pendant que le Joker baisse la tête en maudissant l'Eventreur.

00h14.  
Transfert de nuit. Le plus sur moyen pour éviter d'avoir à gérer une foule grouillante et hurlante. On enferme le Joker dans un fourgon blindé et le convoi se met en route en priant pour que le trajet ne reproduise pas un mauvais remake du transfert d'Harvey Dent.

00h28.  
Les ennuis commencent. Des clous posés sur la route percent les pneus des voitures de police. Le convoi est bloqué au nord de la 125ème avenue.

00h30.  
Deux voitures de police ont déjà explosé. Les policiers cherchent la source des tirs de lance-roquette sans parvenir à la dénicher. Jim Gordon évite de justesse un tir avant de se hisser à la fenêtre du fourgon :  
« Faut sortir ce fils de pute du fourgon et le mettre en sureté dans un des immeubles sinon on est foutu. »  
Deux policiers ouvrent la porte arrière du fourgon sous le regard réjoui du Joker qui n'a pas l'air décidé à se bouger. Mais avant que les flics n'aient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement pour le sortir de là, une troisième voiture explose, projetant tout le monde par terre. Profitant de l'occasion qui se présentait et de la confusion générale, le Joker, toujours en camisole de force, bondit hors du fourgon et s'élança en courant vers la ruelle la plus proche. Alors que les policiers se lançaient à sa poursuite, un énième tir de roquette les stoppa net.

00h38.  
Le Joker, haletant, dans une ruelle sombre. Cherche un objet susceptible de déchirer cette foutue camisole. Deuxième objectif : trouver du maquillage. Le reste viendrait tout seul, il suffira d'une légère pichenette…  
Bruits de bottes sur le sol mouillé de la ruelle. Le Joker aux aguets. Pas tranquilles, comme si la personne savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait trouver au bout de cette ruelle. Le Joker trouve enfin de quoi déchirer sa camisole. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent inexorablement. Une silhouette passe devant l'embrasure de la porte où se terre le Joker. Ce dernier saute sur sa proie et la menace avec un tesson de bouteille. Passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et demande avec entrain :  
« Alors…à qui donc…avons-nous affaire ? »  
Une petite voix émerge de la grande silhouette, enroulée dans un grand manteau noir cintré, et coiffé d'un haut de forme :  
« Je ne ferais pas cela, si j'étais vous… »  
Le Joker ricane :  
« Malheureusement…vous n'êtes pas…Moi ! »  
La silhouette réplique :  
« On peut en dire de même pour vous… »  
Une légère piqure à la hanche force l'homme aux cicatrices à baisser les yeux pour apercevoir…la lueur métallique d'un scalpel ! Relève la tête et déclare calmement, comme pour engager la discussion :  
« Mmmmh, je vois…Vous êtes…la nouvelle coqueluche de Gotham….L'Eventreur, mmmh ? »  
La silhouette toussote et tourne la tête pour laisser entrapercevoir une paire d'yeux gris acier :  
« A vrai dire, je préfèrerais l'Eventreuse…Car aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai toujours pas de testicules ! Une tasse de thé, ça vous dirait ? »


	2. Simple curiosité intellectuelle

**Chapitre 2 : Simple curiosité intellectuelle…**

Un homme encore engoncé dans sa camisole de force déchiqueté à coup de tesson de bouteille suit une femme vêtue d'un long manteau noir et coiffé d'un haut de forme. Le Joker observe celle qui vient de lui rendre la liberté. En y regardant de plus près, l'Eventreuse n'est pas aussi « conventionnelle » qu'on pourrait le penser : sous le long manteau dépassent des chaussettes à rayures noires et des pieds chaussés de bottes élégantes mais fonctionnelles. La femme s'arrête enfin devant une voiture et sort un jeu de clé de sa poche. Le Joker regarde la vieille mini noire d'un air consterné :  
« -Venant d'une criminelle de votre envergure…Je m'attendais à quelque chose… d'un peu plus…  
-Grand ? »  
Elle ouvre la portière du passager, se faufile dans la voiture et saute sur le siège du conducteur :  
« J'aime les petites choses. »  
Le Joker semble hésiter. Elle ricane :  
« Auriez-vous peur que je vous mange ? »  
Il entre avec peine dans la voiture, essaie de caser sa grande carcasse et ferme la portière :  
« Et cette…tasse de thé, mmmmh ? »

Bureau du Maire. Etat de crise. Jim Gordon frappe le bureau du poing :  
« Voilà qu'on a deux tarés de plus dans la nature. Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser le même itinéraire que celui de Dent. »  
Le Maire, prostré dans son fauteuil.  
« Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen. »  
Jim Gordon lève les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui. Le Maire ouvre les bras et annonce avec un air résigné :  
« Il faut rappeler le Batman… »

La mini noire roule à tombeau ouvert sur une grande artère. Le Joker ricane :  
« C'est…agréable de voir que je ne suis pas…le seul fou du volant. »  
Un violent coup de volant et la voiture file dans une rue adjacente :  
« Ce qui est bien à cette heure-ci, c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand monde pour vous ralentir. Nous y voilà. »  
Violent coup de frein, créneau exécuté d'une main de maître devant un petit immeuble miteux. Elle sort de la voiture et va lui ouvrir la portière. Le Joker s'extirpe de la voiture et s'esclaffe :  
« Ce n'est pas…à moi normalement…de faire ce genre de chose ? »  
Elle hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la porte d'un pas sautillant :  
« Libre à vous d'être galant quand bon vous semble. »  
48 marches plus tard, elle ouvre une porte dans un couloir puant. Porte qui ouvre sur un intérieur des plus charmant : mobilier très anglais, plantes vertes, fauteuils confortables. Elle fait signe à son invité de s'asseoir dans un voltaire avant de se diriger vers une kitchenette. Pendant que la bouilloire sifflote, le Joker examine attentivement la bibliothèque de son hôte : Ambroise Paré, Shakespeare, Galien, Gibbons, Vésale, Freud… De la littérature pour éclairés. Elle pose un plateau fumant sur une petite table permettant au Joker de mieux la détailler : bermuda en tweed, chemise blanche, veston noir, chignon ébouriffé. Une nature au moins aussi dispersé que la sienne. Elle lui sert une tasse de thé alors qu'il coince ses mains entre ses jambes comme un enfant.  
« Votre examen vous a-t-il apporté les informations que vous espériez ? »  
Il la regarde :  
« Moui. Vous avez…de bonnes lectures…Et j'aime bien votre bermuda ! »  
Elle sourit et répond :  
« En parlant de vêtements, j'ai pris la liberté de piller les placards d'Arkham pour récupérer vos effets. J'espère avoir bien fait… »  
Elle désigne une desserte sur laquelle sont soigneusement plié le costume favori du Joker et des pots de maquillage ainsi qu'une armada de couteaux. Il se lève précipitamment et touche toutes ses affaires avec des claquements de langues appréciateurs. Elle boit une gorgée et lève le doigt comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose d'important :  
« Mmmmh, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, mais avant que vous vous maquillez, j'aurais une petite requête à vous soumettre… »  
Une voix blasée répond :  
« Vous voulez tripoter…c'est ça ?  
-Observer serait un terme plus…juste. »  
Il se tourne vers elle et la jauge avec un air de défi. Nullement impressionnée, elle se lève et s'approche pour se poster à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle fixe longuement ses cicatrices, détaillant chaque couture sous l'œil quasi choqué du Joker. Enfin elle se relève et émet un « Mmmmh… »  
Il crache :  
« Satisfaite ? »  
Elle se gratte le crâne et déclare en le fixant :  
« Oui, je sais désormais laquelle de vos versions nous devons privilégier. »  
Il la regarde avec un air dubitatif :  
« Vous seriez…alors…plus douée que les médecins d'Arkham. »  
Bruit de langue caractéristique. Elle lance la bombe :  
« Vous vous êtes fait ça vous-même… »  
Il ne bouge pas. Comment a-t-elle… ?  
« Si vous voulez vous changer, il y a une pièce à côté… »  
Elle se dirige vers le porte manteau, enfile son manteau et une paire de gants en cuir noir, coiffe son haut de forme et s'empare d'une petite mallette en cuir.  
« C'est l'heure de ma promenade nocturne. »  
Il commence à se tartiner le visage en se regardant dans un miroir coincé entre deux rayonnages :  
« Oh, dans ce cas…je tiens expressément…à vous accompagner ! »  
Elle s'installe dans un fauteuil pour l'attendre :  
« -Intérêt morbide ?

-Simple curiosité…intellectuelle… »

Sur le toit de l'Unité Anti-Crime de Gotham, un projecteur éclaire le ciel. La Chauve-Souris est de retour…


	3. Dissection nocturne

**Chapitre 3 : Dissection nocturne**

Un SDF se terre au fond d'un carton pour échapper à la lugubre apparition qui vient d'entrer dans sa rue. Un être vêtu de noir et coiffé d'un haut de forme suivi par le plus grand criminel de Gotham. Le masque de clown est éclairé par un pâle réverbère clignotant alors qu'ils passent leur chemin.  
« Pourquoi…pas lui ? »  
Elle hausse les épaules :  
« A quoi me servirait de tuer un pauvre hère dont le seul but est de survivre ? »  
Ils suivent un chemin hasardeux, tantôt il la suit, tantôt l'inverse. Enfin, un endroit à l'air de convenir à l'Eventreuse. Sombre, humide, peu engageant.  
Elle a repéré sa proie. Un homme seul, qui marche d'un pas pressé sur le trottoir d'en face. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sort un scalpel de sa manche et commence à suivre l'homme. Elle entend sa respiration qui commence à s'accélérer, elle marche d'un pas plus rapide. Il sait qu'elle le suit, il sent le danger. Elle imagine les battements brutaux de son cœur, amenant trop d'oxygène à son cerveau. Il va perdre les pédales. Elle veut qu'il soit conscient. Elle le rattrape, l'immobilise par une clé de bras et lui susurre :  
« La vie est une maladie mortelle l'ami. Et je vais te soulager définitivement… »  
Un éclair métallique plus tard, l'homme git par terre, une plaie béante au cou et agonise dans un sanglant gargouillis. Elle s'agenouille à ses côtés alors qu'une ultime lueur de terreur passe dans les yeux de sa victime.  
« Alors, qu'avons-nous là…Hmmm, parfum féminin de mauvaise qualité…Traces de rouge à lèvres. Il semblerait que Monsieur se soit donné du bon temps avant de passer de vie à trépas… »

Toit de l'Unité Anti-Crime. Jim Gordon boit une énième tasse de café en attendant le Batman. Qui vient juste d'arriver. Gordon esquisse un sourire :  
« Je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. »  
Pas de réponse.  
« Nous avons un gros problème. Je suppose que vous avez suivi les actualités… »  
Une voix défragmentée s'échappe du masque noir :  
« L'Eventreur ? »  
Gordon acquiesce :  
« Oui. Et le Joker nous a échappé cette nuit. Nous avons deux criminels, deux cinglés lâchés dans l'immensité de cette ville. Nous avons besoin de vous. »

Elle arrache les pans de la chemise de sa victime :  
« Hmmm, aujourd'hui, étudions le système digestif. »  
Le Joker s'approche pour la regarder opérer avec un sourire amusé. Elle entaille largement la peau du haut du torse jusqu'au bas ventre et repli les pans de l'épiderme sur le côté afin d'avoir accès aux entrailles. Elle engage la conversation comme si elle était juste en train de tricoter alors qu'elle sort les trippes hors du corps :  
« Saviez-vous que les Romains lisaient les auspices dans les entrailles des oiseaux ? Ils engageaient des devins étrusques, les Haruspices, pour chaque campagne. Une bataille ne se livrait que si les Haruspices lisaient un présage favorable. »  
Le Joker penche la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle examine le contenu de l'estomac par transparence grâce à la lumière du lampadaire :  
« Mmmmh…Les Romains…Une civilisation des plus…intéressante. Alliant luxe…génie…et décadence ! »  
Elle fait une mine dégoutée :  
« Les gens sont de plus en plus fous, celui-ci n'a même pas pris la peine de mâcher son donut ! Regardez moi ça ! »  
Elle sort une paire de pince de son sac et extrait le foie, avant de s'en prendre au pancréas. Elle commence à étaler les trippes un peu partout autour de la victime, comme une dissection de souris par un lycéen. Puis elle se lève et contemple son œuvre.  
« Il y a pas à dire, les tendons sont beaucoup plus amusants ! La prochaine fois, je m'attaque aux jambes… »  
Elle essuie tranquillement ses instruments avec un mouchoir avant de les ranger et de jeter négligemment le mouchoir dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle regarde enfin le Joker qui contemple le carnage avant d'éclater de rire :  
« Ahah oh eh ahah oh oh eh aaaaah…Et dire..que je croyais être…le criminel le plus dingue de Gotham. »  
Elle le fixe froidement :  
« Je ne suis pas dingue. »  
Il se rapproche d'elle, la dominant de toute sa taille. Elle ne bronche pas. C'est la première fois que le Joker rencontre quelqu'un à qui il ne semble faire ni chaud ni froid. Agréable sensation. Il penche la tête sur la gauche et demande :  
« Quel est… votre but…en faisant cela ? »  
Il désigne d'un geste de la main la victime entouré de ses entrailles. Elle regarde son œuvre avant de sourire :  
« Entrouvrir la porte à l'Anarchie… »


End file.
